Two Sides of a Coin
by Seito
Summary: Dick Grayson never became Robin. Instead he became Shiba Takeru. But that doesn't stop him from being a superhero and definitely doesn't stop destiny from knocking. R&R
1. Prologue: Falling

I own the plunny.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Sides of a Coin<strong>

_Prologue: Falling_

* * *

><p>Like birds with clipped wings, they fell and fell and fell until the ground embraced them, turning a bloody red. They lay with broken bodies, limbs askew and lifeless eyes stared back at you. Thousands of questions flooded your mind, what-ifs and whys at the front gates. Your emotions swelled like a rising tsunami and all you want to do was scream. You opened your mouth to do so, yet not a sound is heard.<p>

Someone swept you away from the scene. Covered in black from head to toe, they held you tightly and didn't let go. It's comforting in a small way and first time tonight you let the tears fall freely. Somewhere along the way you drifted to sleep.

You awakened to an unfamiliar room. Gently you touched the soft cushion beneath you. Futon your mind supplied, you learned that yest—red, blood, falling, falling, falling. Without warning everything that happened yesterday came raging back with vengeance. There's a part of you that doesn't want to accept what happened. Your parents could fly; they would never… fall to their death.

A heavy hand rested on your shoulders as you looked up to see a kind face. He's dressed weirdly, not as unusual as you are accustomed to, but not normal like the people you see on the streets. His language is broken and hard to piece together but you gather the general gist of what he was staying: apologies, promises, worry and concern.

Another man entered the room. Unlike the one sitting next to you, he was sterner and not so gentle looking. He informed you that they caught the person responsible for your parents' death. That brought some comfort to you but you much rather have your parents back. You want your mother to hold you tight, your father to launch you into the air. You want to fly.

But that was all gone now. All you are left with was broken pieces and tears.

The second man asked you if you want to stay here. They were willing to adopt you, to take you in. He warned you though that it was slightly different here. Not normal. You're okay with that. Normal didn't belong in your vocabulary before and any comfort now is better than none. Without any hesitation you accepted. The man smiled at you (its slightly weird) and left you in the care of the first man.

* * *

><p>There was so much to teach you. This was not the culture you grew up with. It wasn't even the same language and even though you're young, you have already missed on so much. The family that took you in was definitely not normal by any means and you watched in amazement at the some of the things they can do.<p>

You dive headfirst into it. There's nothing more you can do and it provided a distraction from the nightmares. You learned and soaked up everything like a sponge. Within a year, no one could tell that you weren't born into the family. Then things began to happen.

They're not a normal family. You know this well, you're one of them now. History lessons told you of the family's sworn enemy. You watched from the sidelines, hiding in the darkness. Bloody battles become commonplace. Roars of explosions and clashes of swords engulfed everything, stealing away more people you knew. You were never close to any of them except for the two men you met the first day you arrived into the family, but it hurt nevertheless.

One day the second man summoned you. Over the last year, you've learned that he was only stern looking because he had to be. He had to be strong in order to fight and survive in this battle. It didn't mean that he didn't care. There were plenty of times where he'll stop by to make sure you are adjusting well. There were occasional gifts for birthdays and Christmases and the rare but much appreciated private lessons. No one can say he didn't care. He was a little like what you imagined your father to be at this age only sterner looking and much busier. (For the record the first man is totally your grandfather.)

Today though there were no joyous occasions to celebrate. The atmosphere is tense and somber. You almost flash back to the day when your parents fell but quickly you pushed those thoughts out of your mind. There was no time to grieve.

There was a mission for you and only you. You can tell he was against it, can tell he never wanted to do this, not to you at least. But you understand why it was necessary. He warned you of the hardship, told you it wouldn't be easy. You've never backed down from a challenge before. You accepted the mission. It's the least you can do, to pay back for all his kindness.

The day turned to night and the main house was suddenly lit with flames. As your 'grandfather' ushered you out of the house to safety you get a glimpse of your 'father' riding out to battle one last time. You know this was his last stand. With a final glance you see him fall, buying you and the rest of family much needed precious time.

Tears weld up in your eyes, but you refused to let them fall. This was not the time for crying. You needed to be strong, for him.

You're six years old and your parents are dead. The man you considered to be your second father on some level just gave his last breath to protect his love ones. You watched your family crumble away piece by piece and knew the one responsible for this last death will be back again. You need to get stronger to protect them all.

On that day you stopped being Richard Grayson and became Shiba Takeru.

* * *

><p>Please Review. :3<p> 


	2. Two Skills Takeru shouldn't have but Rob

I own the plunny

**Two Sides of a Coin**

**Crossover:** Young Justice (animated) / Samurai Sentai Shinkenger  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Dick Grayson never became Robin. Instead he became Shiba Takeru. But that doesn't stop him from being a superhero and definitely doesn't stop destiny from knocking.

* * *

><p><em>Two Skills Takeru shouldn't have but Robin should<br>_

Just because he didn't become Robin didn't mean he couldn't do the skills that so iconic to Robin and Dick Grayson.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Hacking<strong>

If he thought about it, there wasn't a reason why computers stirred up so many various emotions in him. Takeru can't fathom why, but there was something about tinkering with computers that relaxed him and excited him so. There was just something about the lines of code, looking for loopholes and feeling of his fingers flying over the keyboard. It was exhilarating and wonderful, like a puzzle that's always changing, where one solution simply unlocked another ten more things.

He studied computers in his free time, soaking up buckets of knowledge at a time. There was a reason why he understood what Genta had accomplished so easily. Really when he thinks about it, converting mojikara into a useable form like electricity through the use of a computer circuit is utterly brilliant on Genta's part. Not that he'll mention that to Genta any time soon.

Honestly, he doesn't understand why he's so terribly good at computers or why he even bothered to learn hacking in the first place. Computers are practically useless against the Gendoshuu. Being able to slip past a firewall isn't going to help anyone. It wasn't like a Gendoshuu would use a computer to attack either. They were monsters, ancient ones that probably didn't even know how to use a computer much less what a computer was. It was a skill useless to have but it was one Takeru indulged in.

This particular hobby was something he had never told his vassals because there was never a reason to. Despite Chiaki's grumbling, there was a computer in the Shiba Mansion, however it was located in Takeru's personal bedroom next to a brown picture frame holding a tattered picture. When he retired for the night or after a particular hard day when the burden of being lord became too heavy, Takeru would lose himself in the world of binary numbers and data bytes.

Tonight he was hacking an American server called the Batcave. Should be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Aerialist<strong>

This Gendoshuu was annoying.

It was rare for Gendoshuu to have the ability to fly as strange as it was. That didn't change that fact that this current one can. Takeru ducked behind a crate, growing annoyed by this ability. To the left, he saw Genta and Ryuunosuke duck for cover behind a few barrels. Behind him, he's vaguely aware that Mako and Chiaki are hiding presumably behind the pillars of the building and Kotoha had a solid stone wall defending her.

High in the sky a greenish blue bird Gendoshuu flew in the air. It unleashed feathers that sped at them as it taunted them that they could not hit it.

Takeru eyed the fire escape next to him and decided it was time to bring that bird down. Faster than anyone could notice, Takeru is at the top of the building, leaping off with a grace that none of the Shinkengers have seen before. Takeru vaulted off the shoulders of the Gendoshuu, pushing the bird monster down before he flipped around, twisting his body so that he pushed off the side of the building. A quick slash damaged the monster's winged causing to crash to the ground in a large explosion.

For a moment, though, Takeru ignored that, grabbing the flag pole. He swung once (a feat he would later look back upon and wonder how he managed that with a sword still in hand) building momentum once more before letting go to somersault once, twice, thrice, quadruple before landing on the ground.

"Tono!" Ryuunosuke shouted running up to him. "How…! How did you do that?"

"That was amazing, Tono-sama," Kotoha remarked. The rest expressed similar comments regarding Takeru's last stunt.

Takeru shook his head. "The Gendoshuu," he ordered, redirecting their attention to the Gendoshuu who was about to enter its second life. They quickly refocused at the task at hand and with the help of Tenkuu ShikenOh the Gendoshuu is swiftly defeated.

With monster gone and the temporary peace returned, they head back to the mansion. Takeru's performance was forgotten amidst the celebration of another victory over the Gendoshuu. Takeru was more silent than usual though it goes unnoticed by the others. He was deep in thought, reviewing what happened today and fending off an unexplainable sense of loneliness that swelled up inside of him.

As the gates of the mansion come into view, Takeru closed his eyes and tried hard to forget the feeling of flying in the air and cheers of people.

He wasn't an aerialist anymore.

* * *

><p>Please review? :3<p> 


End file.
